There have hitherto been vehicles such as automobiles and motorcycles, for example, that include a supply receiving portion that receives supply of fuel. The supply receiving portion is covered by a lid portion, and the lid portion is opened to expose the supply receiving portion to the outside when fuel is to be supplied. In the case where fuel is to be supplied in the night or in a dark place, there may not be illumination around that allows confirmation of the position of the supply receiving portion. In particular, there may not be illumination around in the case where an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle is to be charged at a residence. Therefore, PTL 1 and PTL 2 mentioned below propose a vehicle in which an illumination device is provided at a supply receiving portion.
In the vehicle described in PTL 1, illumination is provided in the vicinity of a charging port, a light transmitting member is fitted at the center of an open/close lid for the charging port, and therefore light from the illumination transmits the light transmitting member to illuminate the outside of the vehicle body. The illumination is automatically turned on through wireless communication when a charging connector is in proximity to the charging port.
Also in the vehicle described in PTL 2, illumination is provided in the vicinity of a charging port. The illumination is automatically turned on through wireless communication when a remote controller for a keyless entry system, for example, is in proximity to the charging port.